This present invention derives from the Chinese patent application No. 200610030472.7, titled “A self-consistent multi-rank tensor expansion scheme and multi-MPU parallel computing systems”, and is an expanded implementation and optimization of the self-consistent multi-rank tensor expansion scheme to the torus and hypercube topologies.
A mixed torus expansion scheme is an easy-to-implement topology based on torus topologies and it may include multiple interconnection networks. As demonstrated in FIG. 1, it shows a conventional torus topology. As to a cluster system, a fat-tree or hypertree topology is always applied to interconnect the server nodes within which the communication system is implemented by an external federated switch, such as Infiniband, InfiniPath, Myrinet, Quadrics or Gigabit Ethernet. However, this usually requires many external switches for a cluster that complicates the system and increases the construction expenses and decreases the system expandable ability. Therefore, the implementation of the expansion interface and the design of the interconnection topology are the focus of this patent.